The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technology thereof, for example, those suited for use in a power semiconductor device equipped with a resistive field plate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-31791 (Patent Document 1) discloses a resistive field plate comprised of a first annular portion on an inner circumferential side, a second annular portion on an outer circumferential side, a plurality of trunk portions between them, and branch portions projecting laterally from the respective trunk portions. The branch portions do not allow passage of a steady current, thus reducing a leakage current.
WO2012/157223 (Patent Document 2) discloses a lateral semiconductor device having a first portion and a second portion adjacent to each other along a circumferential direction around a first semiconductor region and equipped with a resistive field plate comprised of first and second resistive field plate portions provided in the first and second portions, respectively. The first resistive field plate portion and the second resistive field plate portion are separated from each other.